


高兰现代sm3

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Enemas, M/M, 高兰, 高文x兰斯洛特
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 社畜兰斯洛特被高文美色所迷，误入sm风俗店的故事之三
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Kudos: 1





	高兰现代sm3

在周二时候，兰斯洛特收到了高文的短信。

这很奇怪，往常高文只会在周三时向他下达指令。例如本周的调教任务、他需要为这个任务做什么准备，公式化语气，就差一句“收到请回复”。这次不一样，高文的短信上写：“兰斯洛特先生，朋友送了我一张双人套餐的优惠券，可惜我的朋友们在周六的晚上都有约，不知道您是否……”

周末时玛修向来要去她母亲家，兰斯洛特空出了一大段时间。他平时用来看书、睡觉，放松放松心情，被同事邀约也委婉回绝。他拿起手机，刚想回复“不用，我有别的事”。内心忽然一动，鬼使神差一般地回复道：“好。”

有什么东西正在改变，就像一条河，原本笔直地朝向大海奔走，遇到一块岩石便拐弯了，失去原本的方向。他不知道它要奔向哪里去。

这次的调教内容，高文对兰斯洛特保密，不过只是让他饮食清淡——想也是针对兰斯洛特的后穴制定的计划。兰斯洛特依他的吩咐，遵守了约定。

敲开公寓大门时，兰斯洛特被高文吓了一跳。青年没有穿以往用来调教时的正装，反倒是穿着纯棉家居衬衫，金发也蓬蓬的，显得格外柔软、有生活气。看到兰斯洛特，高文竟然腼腆地笑了笑，像是他们在约会一般，露出个大男孩似的笑脸：“已经来了吗，兰斯洛特先生——请先去洗澡吧。”

兰斯洛特愣了愣。他见到的高文，要么是红灯区里长袖善舞的牛郎样子，要么是调教时冷酷的主人模样。现在的高文让他觉得陌生——就好像你清早起床，对面的邻居向你打招呼，他刚上大学的儿子回来了，也对你露出羞涩的笑容。

他照例地将衣服脱干净，踏入浴室。清洗完自己之后，高文推门而入，命令道：“趴下。”

兰斯洛特听话地在浴缸边缘趴下，双手扶住浴缸边。他猜自己又要被灌肠——自从第一次后，这样的调教每周都会来。他从最开始的羞耻到了现在的配合，所带来的快感也越来越多，有时候光靠这个就能让他射一次。高文熟练地将软管放入他的后穴，注入混合了甘油的液体。被液体冲刷肠道的快感让兰斯洛特不由自主地仰起头，从口腔中泄出甜蜜的呻吟声。他的阴茎也为此勃起，顶端哭泣一般地渗出腺液，滴在地板上面。

这次的灌肠格外得久，放了三次水，兰斯洛特去了两次，仍不见停止。他空虚得发慌，按着浴缸边缘不断地摩擦自己的乳尖，终于忍不住低声发问：“主人，我们……”

高文拔出软管，让最后一次完全清澈透明的水液流出来。他拍拍兰斯洛特的屁股，道：“分开一点。”

兰斯洛特乖巧地分开了腿。他双腿大张，随后就感觉到了高文探进自己身体的手指——这次摸进来的手指裹着乳胶，内壁被陌生的质地一激就要收缩，被高文狠狠一拍臀部，呵斥道：“放松。”

小母狗可怜巴巴地呜咽一声，不得不听从主人的命令，放松了浑身的肌肉。

高文伸入了两指，在兰斯洛特温暖的肠道里来回旋转。他已经清楚了兰斯洛特的每一处敏感点，稍微一摸，男人就淌出水来，打湿他的手套。高文借着这些肠液，把它们涂抹在手指上，稍微扩张一些，又挤进去了第三根。

三根手指都在兰斯洛特的肠道里，来回碾压旋转，不时擦过兰斯洛特的敏感点，引得男人并紧双腿，哀哀地叫出声。他又硬了，阴茎随高文手指顶弄的频率向前摩擦着，渗出水来，和后面的肠液混合在一起抹在会阴。高文撑开他的肠道，又加入了一根手指。

这是先前从未有过的经历，兰斯洛特感觉到自己仿佛被彻底撑开了，迷醉的快感中仿佛增添了一丝被撑开的疼痛。他呜咽一声，低声发问：“主人，你这是要……”高文凑过去亲他的耳根，要他闭上嘴，四根手指一齐在兰斯洛特的穴道里来回进出，让男人高高后仰起头，发出难耐的呻吟。

“我现在要测试一下小狗的吞咽能力。”当然指的是下面这张嘴。高文拍拍兰斯洛特屁股，又取来润滑油，浪费一般地倒在手指、手掌和手腕上，把整只手都弄得湿漉漉的。他撑开兰斯洛特的肠壁，蛮横地挤进去了最后一根。

兰斯洛特绷紧身体。他猜到了高文在做什么，但这样让他几乎难以接受——胀痛感一时压过了快感，让他难以忍耐地呻吟出声。高文没有理会他的抗拒，边旋转着，边按着男人的腰窝，冷漠道：“放松。”

他一边前进，一边低声发问：“你知道你的里面有多温暖、多会吸吗？要是插进来的是我的阴茎，大概已经被你吸射出来了吧？你就是我天生的婊子，永永远远只属于我。”兰斯洛特的后穴吞下了他的手腕，他甚至可以摸到结肠口，轻轻地按在那个环结处旋转摁压。男人呜咽着，像是格外痛苦，但高文仍发现了他兴奋的事实——他的阴茎硬得淌水，随高文的每一次抚弄溢出快乐的腺液。

“你多贱啊，小母狗，被男人一整只手摸进来都觉得爽。你就应该去街边站着，等随便哪个男人上来问价格，再卖一晚上，带着满肚子的精液和钞票回来。”高文说，恶意地朝结肠内顶了顶。“你感觉到我的手指在你肚子里了吗？小贱人。”

兰斯洛特柔软地呻吟出声，他已经无法回答了，被彻底填满的快感要比他想得强烈得多。他所能做的一切——无非只是配合着高文用手指操弄他的节奏，摇摆自己的腰罢了。在高文用食指捅进他紧闭的结肠之时，男人难受地呜咽一声，竟然被这次拳交操到了彻底的高潮。

兰斯洛特清理完自己，跪在浴室门口，准备等待高文的下一个指示。他等了一会儿，忽然听到高文说：“请站起来，兰斯洛特先生。”他困惑地歪了歪头，又听见高文重复了一遍：“请站起来。”

他站起身，高文将一套衣服递给他。“请您先穿好这套衣服……我们现在是朋友关系，我有些话要讲。”

将信将疑地，兰斯洛特穿好了衣服。这只是一套再普通不过的衬衫、长裤，柔软地贴拢他的皮肤。兰斯洛特原以为这是下一次调教的开始，找了半天挂乳夹或者别的东西的地方，发觉一无所有。这令他困惑，坐在沙发上，看见高文端来一杯热水。

“现在我们的关系是平等的，所以我会让您坐好。”高文说，捧着热水杯子，递给兰斯洛特。他在水里加了盐和糖，方便给兰斯洛特补充体力。男人捧着杯子喝了一口，忽然听见高文说：“……兰斯洛特先生，请看过来。”

高文也打理好了自己，现在的他，显得格外地温和、柔软，像邻家大男孩。兰斯洛特有些困惑地问：“怎么了，高文先生，有什么事情要和我……”

他的问话被高文打断了。高文愣了愣，接着咬住嘴唇，脸变得潮红，甚至红到了耳根。“我要说的是……请和我交往吧。”

兰斯洛特说：“啊？”

他愣了好一会儿，终于意识到，高文是在向他表白。兰斯洛特没来得及反应，又听见高文说：“我不知道从什么时候开始，对您的感觉就不是简单的奴隶了……但是如果继续埋葬自己的心意，也许您会只把我当成主人。而如果您和别人产生了爱意……也许我会受不了的。”他絮絮叨叨说了一大堆，听得兰斯洛特云里雾里，最后他终于发问：“……您是在向我告白吗，高文先生？”

高文小声地嗯了一声。

他以为自己会被拒绝，兰斯洛特会告诉他我们不过是肉体关系，我对和男人谈恋爱毫无兴趣……

然后他听见兰斯洛特说：“好啊。”

高文震惊地抬起头，看见兰斯洛特眨了眨眼，露出一点羞涩的笑容。

“我没有谈过太多恋爱，那么，请多指教，高文先生。”

被按在冰冷的墙面上时，兰斯洛特绷紧了身体。他感觉自己的肌肉僵直，浑身上下都绷紧，指甲因用力而在掌心留下划痕。他没法反抗，高文卡住了他的脖子，虎口抵住脆弱的喉结，再一用力就会挤压他的颈骨和气管，夺走呼吸的权利。现在，他闭上眼睛，金发的青年正将脑袋埋在他的颈间，用力舔吻紫色短发、后颈和衬衫间的那一小块皮肤。

金发青年的亲吻又凶又狠，比起亲吻倒不如说是野兽般的啃咬，带着浓重的欲望和血腥气，要把兰斯洛特拆吃入腹。他的牙齿在紫发男人雪白的皮肤下留下痕迹，柔软的舌头反复舔舐锁骨和颈动脉处那一处小小的凹陷，这令兰斯洛特产生一个错觉：如果真有可能，高文会用牙齿活活咬开他的血管，把他吞进自己的胃里。

青年的手在逐渐向下，他带着茧子的、微凉的指腹轻轻摩挲过被衬衫柔软布料包裹着的细嫩皮肤。他头一次没有撕坏兰斯洛特的外套——灵巧的手指一粒一粒解开了缠在一起的盘扣，优雅、缓慢，但是又不容推拒地，将兰斯洛特从他这套衣服里剥出来。紫发的男人虽然高，但总体偏瘦，肌肉线条流畅，被俊朗的皮囊包裹，肋骨根根分明。他的手指像游走在乐器之前，轻轻弹奏着。

——

“您应该知道我要做些什么……没关系，这是爱人之间会做的事。”

在开口同时，他就伸手隔着衬衫已经被揉到发皱的柔软布料，按住兰斯洛特胸前尚未挺立的乳尖。他缓慢地打着转按摩摁压，具有极大耐心，直到其中一粒乳尖受够了刺激，颤巍巍地立起来，抵在他的手指。

在将其中一粒乳头揉捏到完全硬起后，高文选择了另外一侧。他的手指隔着布料，与兰斯洛特高热的皮肤相接触，而后者则因为他手指的冰冷温度战栗。他耐心地揉弄，用修剪成圆弧形的指甲抠弄敏感的乳孔。男人的喘息声开始变得甜腻，他挺起胸口，像是要推拒又像是在迎接，被甜美的快感逼迫得快要发狂。高文已清晰地看到兰斯洛特薄而皱的睡裤当中是如何鼓起一个小山丘，他射了好几次的性器此刻又精神了，正战战巍巍地从中抬起头来。

更年轻一些的金发青年直截了当地拉下了包裹着性器的棉质内裤。他眨了眨眼，将兰斯洛特热而胀大的性器握在手里套弄。他握得很紧，几根手指并拢，箍在这粉红阴茎的根部，挤来挤去，像是获取奶牛的乳汁一样，试图挤压出兰斯洛特快乐的精液。兰斯洛特的性器在他手掌中颤抖，顶端不住分泌出清亮的液体，它的每一处敏感带都被无微不至地照顾到了，连最细微末节的血管也是。他太了解兰斯洛特了。

在兰斯洛特细碎的喘息中，高文突然快速地套弄兰斯洛特的性器，他每一次都深而长，从最根部撸到龟头的末端，在兰斯洛特以为即将脱离的时候，又顺势落到最下。手掌模仿出交媾器官通道的模样，柔软而紧致，再加上自身体液的润滑，包裹充盈带来的冲击，都抵达了生物本能的层面。

“快停、不行……！我不行……快一……！呜，我好难受……！”兰斯洛特已经抛弃了此刻的所有矜持，只顾着混乱地求饶细密的刺激反倒像狂风骤雨，缓缓落下。身体被最敏感的地方被粗暴地对待，浪潮似的快感扎得兰斯洛特头皮发麻，他想要颤抖，想要绷直腰背，但高热的身体发软，都被金发青年的手臂箍住，丝毫动弹不得，只有脚趾爽得蜷缩，腰部不住地抽动，跟痉挛一样。高文亲吻他的脸颊，低声道：“没关系，射出来吧，现在我们可是爱人啊。”忽然之间，兰斯洛特的大脑一片空白，同时阴茎抖动，自性器的顶端，颤颤巍巍地喷出一层白色的精液，令整只性器都滑滑腻腻，无法被抓住。

但高文丝毫没有减缓套弄的速度，他狠狠地揉捏着那根可怜的、发红的性器，直到它将白色的精液都吐干净，然后彻底的瘫软下去，顺从地裹着精液，躺在他的掌心。

睡衣的裤子掉在膝盖弯，于是他扯下兰斯洛特的内裤，男人的体毛很浅，被前列腺液浸湿，黏答答地粘在一起。高文的手指按压着他臀间，将兰斯洛特的两条腿按在一起，皮肤挤在一起的地方变得更红，汗水从肉缝里挤出。

“忍着一点，”高文亲吻兰斯洛特的耳垂，舔舐他的颈侧，让兰斯洛特放松，又让他趴在床上，“马上就可以了。”他大力地揉捏着兰斯洛特的屁股，把浅色的皮肉揉捏成甜蜜的粉色，拇指按进浅浅的凹窝，仿佛那里天生就是为了让人方便掌持而长成的模样。

高文将一根手指滑进兰斯洛特的腿缝，摩擦他的会阴，又用指腹恶劣地戳了戳饱满的阴囊，将体液涂得到处都是。他突然起了玩心，扬手给了兰斯洛特的臀部一巴掌——照理来说，在平等的性交里不应该出现这个，待会再向兰斯洛特先生道歉好了，他想。热辣的疼痛搀着一些难以描述的酥麻。身下那个紫发男人爽得浑身一凛，埋着的面孔腾得便红透了，但他的身体颤栗的频率早已经将他的兴奋完全暴露了，让高文一览无遗。

青年也解开了自己的裤子，用下身顶住了男人，细细地磨蹭，用自己精瘦的腰部紧贴这身下青年滚圆的臀部。他慢慢地俯下身体，右手从兰斯洛特还未完全分开的胸口衣襟滑入了，揉捏起他硬挺的乳珠，然后俯下身，亲吻他凸出的脊骨。

在高文吻住兰斯洛特最后一节骨骼的时候，他猛然地挺腰，性器直直插入了兰斯洛特的大腿缝，推搡地撞上了囊袋。兰斯洛特浑身剧烈地抽动一下，尚且能自由活动的小腿拼命地向两侧挣扎，别成过大的角度，他抵着床面的脚背蜷缩，像是受惊的雌兽。

高文抽开，又插进两条大腿和会阴之间形成的深沟，他的每一次顶弄，都发出了清晰的水声，啪啪作响，濡湿的肉便撞在一起，荡出了温热的情潮。水声响得过分，在空荡荡的室内格外地明显，露骨得令人面红耳赤。

高文从兰斯洛特的胸口移开了手，去摸他的下颌，探了进去。他原本只是想逗弄一下，但紫发男人竟然顺从地用舌头缠住了高文的手指，细细地舔弄了起来，亲吻骨节，津液从嘴角淌下。高文探入得太深了，压到了舌根，由此引起了兰斯洛特急促的、伴着窒息的干呕，而眼前一阵阵地发黑。

就在他还没有缓过来的时候，高文扶着他的腰，突兀地将自己插入后穴。膨大的龟头碾压了腺体，又撑开了肠壁皱褶，把穴口撑得满满当当，直接地进入了最深的地方。“抱歉、我很抱歉……没有忍住，你想我拔出去吗？”高文说，无辜地眨了眨眼。

兰斯洛特摇了摇头，登时呻吟出声，他战栗地仰起头，颈部的皮肤扯到了极致，只剩凸出的喉结一点染着红晕。他摇了摇头，从咽喉深处发出了一声无法被自己压制的尖叫，显得凌乱而淫靡，从口腔里溢出的湿热空气喷洒着高文的手指，但是柔软的嘴唇把手指吮得更紧了。

高文感觉到自己似乎在抽插着一块浸满着融化黄油的面包，每一次抽插都是汁水淋漓的。他突然狠狠抱住了兰斯洛特的后背，将他拉扯起来，自己埋进兰斯洛特肩骨间的浅窝，隔着衣服自上而下，啃咬着男人的椎骨。

兰斯洛特奋力地扭腰挣扎，但是粗重的喘息将他出卖了，坦坦荡荡地宣称自己究竟有多么享受其中。此刻，他左右摇摆的腰肢，不像是逃脱高文的手，更像是主动地将自己的敏感带向高文的性器上撞去，简直是主动承欢一般的姿态。高文的阴茎每每嵌入深处，碾压前列腺点带来的快感，都放射性地、针对性地传遍了兰斯洛特的躯体，好像是千百只虫子一起啃咬，带来了铺天盖地的酥麻快感。他感到难以言说的快乐，四肢百骸都浸入温水一般的舒适，从头顶到脚趾，都被放松到了极致。但是，这过快的交合速度俨然超出了兰斯洛特能够接受的范围，闹得他被叠在一起的激烈性热彻底打乱了阵脚，瘦削的肌肉缩紧，呜咽着缩紧眉头，一副要哭出来的模样。

在高文顶弄的时候，他的阴茎刻意地滑过一个小地方，带来的代价是——兰斯洛特随即战栗起来。先前他用手、舌头、道具安抚过那里，这是第一次真正的肌肤贴合。他调整自己进入的位置，对准那一处反复顶弄。兰斯洛特原本压抑着哭腔的呻吟顿时改变了，他喘息、呻吟，一切都带着明显的泣音。他俊朗的面孔随着高文顶弄的动作而蹙起眉头。最敏感的地方被反复顶弄，这让兰斯洛特的眼前一片昏暗，随时都会产生爆炸式的雪白画面，被填满的快感蛮横地挤走了他头脑里的所有的理智，让本能窜进来，不住流窜，电流鞭打脊椎，兽性得到一席之地。

“我要高潮了……”他以为自己在小声喃喃，实际上却在尖叫。但事实上，在他尚且不自知的时候，他的身体就已经背叛了理智，达到了数次干性高潮。那些男性肠道里分泌出液体顺理成章地沿着交合处流下，被反复抽插的动作翻搅出泡沫。“那就高潮吧。”高文温柔地说，还抽得出空来吻兰斯洛特的耳边，手指则不安分地玩弄着紫发男人通红肿胀的乳尖，恶意地抠弄了两下。“我们现在可不是主从关系，有爱的性交就是这样的，不必担心，我会接住你的。”

兰斯洛特嘶哑的尖叫一声，大概又要抵达顶端——但这次他的声音格外甜腻和放肆，高文垂下头去亲他的耳根，低声发问：“还是说你不好意思射在床上？”戏弄般的言语令男人的后穴收得更紧，高文眨眨眼，放肆地朝他露出快活的微笑。“没关系，爱人之间就要这样，不要害羞了，兰斯洛特先生——我爱你。”

但兰斯洛特到底是被他调教惯了，单纯温和的性爱已经完全无法满足他，他需要一点更多的刺激。金发青年摇了摇头，叹息一声：“没办法啊。”

高文掐住兰斯洛特扬起的脖颈。他收拢手指，看紫发男人的面孔逐渐从涨红变到青白，双眼上翻，舌尖探出嘴唇。窒息的快感令他的高潮猛烈，性器像失禁般吐出清液。金发青年垂头看他恋慕对象的反应，直到他气息微弱才重新松手。

“欢迎回到人间。”他快乐地说。

蓦然的，兰斯洛特瞳孔一扩，连呼吸都停滞了，酸麻的快乐涌向了心脏。前列腺的刺激猝不及防地越过了阈值，性痉挛的频率也达到了极致，他在彻底丧失意识的瞬间，又一次高潮了。精神张弛过度，且还有窒息带来的高热，这让兰斯洛特近乎要昏厥。他隐约地感觉到了，高文射进了他的体内，精液灌了满满的一肚子，快要流到脑子里去了。

“您看……”高文轻轻说，用手指擦过兰斯洛特的嘴唇，又去亲他的脸颊。“我们是爱人，这样做是完全可以的。我们相爱，所以性交、拥抱，性和爱也是可以连接在一起的，对不对？兰斯洛特先生……我爱你。”

他又重复了一遍。“我爱你。”

从浴室里出来时，兰斯洛特已经浑身酸软。高文还有精力去做夜宵，像条毛茸茸的、吃饱了的大狗。“您要吃什么口味的意面酱？奶油还是番茄？”不愧是年轻人，兰斯洛特揉自己的腰，想了想，回答：“番茄。”

他等了一会儿，青年就从厨房里窜出来，端着两盘意面，还有一碟土豆沙拉。高文把夜宵放在桌前，又凑过去亲兰斯洛特的脸。“太好了——”他语无伦次，就差抱着兰斯洛特撒娇，去舔他的脸侧。兰斯洛特拍拍他的脑袋，听见他说：“我还以为会被拒绝呢！没想到……我太高兴了，这是值得纪念的大好日子！”

兰斯洛特几乎被他逗笑了，又听见高文说：“俱乐部我已经辞职了，明天就去朋友的咖啡厅上班……当服务生，放心，我不会被顾客小姐们抢走的！”

……兰斯洛特终于笑了出来，他拍了拍高文的脸，认真道：“好，那我明天在家里睡一觉，醒来时，开车带你去吃那个双人套餐。”


End file.
